sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
The Throne/Chair of Office of the Feedback Section
There isn't much to rule in Feedback. Just the water stage n00bs. But this is important, because everyone, even a n00b, needs governance. As a result, several Sporumers grew to prominence in the dark corners of the Feedback section, and slowly, under the guidance of these wise Sporumers, the Feedback section has shone more brightly than ever. However, the concept of Feedback having a throne has only been introduced recently. As of late, Jabba the Hutt has proclaimed Feedback to be a Republic, ending the concept of monarchy. He has proclaimed himself to be the first President. However, former Kings and Queens will retain the titles that they once held, and will be respected for what they have done. The Rule of Drew980 Drew980 (the former King of Feedback) did a lot in his time as the king. He taught many things and brought to light many truths about Spore and the Feedback section. Many things were learned and as a past ruler, he will never be forgotten for what he did. As the creator of the Spore Petition Thread, Drew collected the many ideas of the Sporumers and created a coherent organization of these ideas for all to see. Through his advancement from unimportant n00b to prominent Sporumer to the King of Feedback, and the countless players of Spore to which he has given hope, Drew has been immortalized in Sporum History, collected in the fabled Book of Sporum. The Transfer of Power On November 27, a PM was sent by Drew980 to 34j6_3. It stated, "Your time is almost here". It said that now that the SPT had been sent in to Maxis, Drew's work was done. It was now time to pass down the crown. 34j6_3 thought, "Surely this cannot be right? There must be other candidates, such as Governator123 or TyrannoFan. And was this even voted on?" But a reply confirmed that this was indeed true fact. And so it was that on this day of 30th of November, that Drew980 posted in the SPT that this was the end. It was time for him to leave Feedback to 34j6_3. Then it was set to be announced on the Wiki. 34j6 wiki 21:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) 34j6_3 and Feedback 34j6_3 (or koopakilla as he wishes to be addressed) has, from the 30th of November, been unwilling to take the throne. He is, though, still the de jure ''ruler of the Feedback section, although Drew is still the ''de facto ''leader. Koopakilla denies any impressions of royalty, even stating in his forum signature: ''I'm not the ruler of Feedback. I just had some ideas that the old ruler liked. '' Under the new system, he would probably refuse the presidency as well. Proclamation of the Feedback Republic On the 25th of February in the year 2011, Sporum Year 2, the Feedback section was plunged into chaos. No-one knew what to do. On the surface, it seemed that all was well, however, a problem was staring Feedback in the face - there was no ''de jure ''leader of the section. Jabba was the acting leader, however, 34j6_j, first in line for the succession of the throne, would refuse the throne. Royalty would work no longer. A new government was necessary. Jabba, on the Wiki, proclaimed himself the President of the Feedback Section. This allowed for the formation of the Feedback Republic, a new government in which all could prosper. However, Jabba respects the royal leaders of the previous era for what they have done, and honors them with their titles before the change of government. Sovereigns/Presidents of Feedback Era of Royalty *Forgotten Kings and Queens(2008?-2009?) *DernGalaxyFist (04/06/2009-09/25/2010) *The Royal House of Drew **Drew980 (''de jure: 09/25/10-11/30/10; de facto ''09/25/2010-2/25/11) **34j6_3 (''de jure: 11/30/2010 - 2/25/11) **Jabba the Hutt (acting; 1/15/10-2/25/11) Proclamation of the Republic *Jabba the Hutt (acting president; 2/25/11-4/2/11) *34j6_j - Proclaimed by Drew to be rightful successor, accepted chair of office (President; 4/2/11-present) Wait a moment... A thought from koopakilla/34j6_3/EpicKratos23 himself This has flown past my head. I have by no means in any way refused this throne. The signature quote you mention was merely a semi-serious statement of surprise at how the events before it had transpired, including my choosing by Drew. I will leave you to think. 34j6 wiki 20:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Jabba's Response I apologize for the misinterpretation, koopakilla. I have now given you the presidency, and you may choose to ascend the throne, or continue the republic. I was just acting president, as Feedback needed someone to govern. You may now do as you wish. Category:Notable Events Category:Spore Feedback Category:Completely true, utterly legit pages Category:Tru Fax Category:Pointlessly Categorised Category:WTF